Les hommes de l'ombre
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Trois jours après être revenu avec l'Ordre à Square Grimmauld, Sirius tente de battre le record mondial de grammes d'alcool dans le sang, et Albus se rend compte qu'il va falloir trouver quelque chose...


**Titre** Les hommes de l'ombre

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius/Severus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 3275

Beta: Tama Abi

Pour Arcadiane

* * *

**Les hommes de l'ombre**

Lorsque Sirius Black offrit Square Grimmauld à Albus pour servir de QG, celui-ci pensa d'abord que le fugitif ferait mieux de s'y dissimuler. Trois jours plus tard, tandis que l'autre homme tentait d'exploser le record mondial de grammes d'alcool par litre de sang, il se dit qu'il allait devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre.

À la réunion suivante, alors que Sirius était allé vérifier la provenance d'un bruit étrange dans la chambre où vivait Buck, il posa carrément la question.

Hagrid offrit de le recueillir sous sa forme canine pour que Crokcdur ait un camarade de jeu.

Remus proposa qu'on l'expédie aux frais de l'Ordre pour des vacances au soleil.

Molly parla d'un mariage blanc avec une sienne cousine installée au Liban.

Severus exprima le souhait qu'on l'envoie chez le Vétimage pour le castrer puis de le proposer à l'adoption dans un refuge.

Ce fut Minerva qui trouva l'idée, et Albus se dit que la digne directrice de Gryffondor aurait fait une excellente Serpentarde !

Assis dans le petit salon vert, sous un portrait d'une vieille cousine à la mine revêche qui grommelait dans sa moustache contre les Sangs de Bourbe envahissant la demeure, Sirius et Albus avaient une discussion sérieuse.

Non, pas celle sur les fleurs, les cigognes et les abeilles. Pour avoir surpris Sirius en plein commerce charnel en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie un soir de 1978, Albus savait que son ancien élève était des plus renseignés sur ce sujet là….

Non, cette discussion portait sur l'espionnage, le contre-espionnage et la collecte de renseignements.**1**

« Un espion ? Moi ?

—Pourquoi pas ? Voldemort sait que notre camp vous a fait enfermer sans procès pour des crimes que vous n'avez pas commis. Plus que n'importe qui, vous avez des raisons de me haïr. Les Mangemorts croiront à votre changement de bord. De toute façon, c'est surtout en Europe de l'Est que j'aurais besoin de vous, et nous vous forgerons une autre identité. Nous devons à toute force empêcher nos adversaires de réussir à recruter là-bas des alliés qui viendraient les soutenir, ou nous ne nous en sortirons jamais. Le Ministre de la Magie de Roumanie a été porté au pouvoir en prônant un protectionnisme fort des sorciers par rapport aux moldus, certaines de ses idées sont très proches de celles des plus réactionnaires Sang-purs. Il nous faut un homme là-bas, pour se renseigner discrètement, pour agir rapidement si nécessaire…

—Albus, je n'y connais rien ! Il y a quinze ans, c'est pour mes talents de duelliste que vous m'aviez fait rentrer dans l'Ordre. Foncer dans le tas et réfléchir plus tard, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire !

—Alors vous allez apprendre.

—Très bie….Minute, avec _qui_ ? »

Le regard d'Albus se mit à pétiller.

Celui de Sirius chercha la bouteille de Firewhisky.

Les deux hommes se regardaient par-dessus la table de la cuisine. Des générations de Black n'avaient pas réussi à charger l'air d'autant de tension… Impossible d'entendre une mouche voler, prudentes, elles étaient toutes allées se planquer ailleurs.

Sirius fut le premier à craquer :

« Tout ceci est _stupide_ !

—En effet, Black, tu serais incapable de tromper un Weasley encore au berceau, alors Voldemort et ses alliés aux quatre coins de l'Europe….

—Je t'emmerde, Snivellus, et je ne vois pas en quoi quinze en l'occurrence ans à terroriser des mioches sans défense font de toi un maitre de l'espionnage.

— Si tu crois qu'Albus a passé la dernière décade à attendre la prochaine guerre, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Il a _toujours_ su que cela arriverait. Les combats, ça se prépare et c'est ce que nous avons fait, pendant que tu profitais de l'air marin à Azkaban !

—Albus t'a fait espionner des gens en temps de paix ?

— La paix n'est jamais qu'une pause entre deux guerres.

— Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vision sympa de la vie, toi.

— Quand tu auras fini de faire l'idiot, j'ai quelques conseils à te donner, et après, on passera à des exercices. Tu ne partiras en mission que lorsque _je_ te jugerai prêt, et crois moi Black, je n'aurai pas pour toi la complaisance de nos anciens enseignants. Il va être temps de démontrer que tu es capable de plus que d'accumuler les jocrisseries, d'agresser des camarades à quatre contre un, ou de t'alcooliser à l'abri ! ».

Des générations de Black se redressèrent avec morgue en Sirius. Alors comme ça, il ne l'en croyait pas capable, hein ? L'autre allait voir, par Gryffondor !

« Par les breloques brinquebalantes de mon enfoiré de père, Snape, à quoi ça me sert de me farcir toute cette salade d'arithmancie ?

—Jamais entendu parler de codes, Black ?

—Personne n'a dit qu'il fallait se farcir trente et une variantes, bordel !

—Ce n'est pas la peine de jurer ainsi. Je suis sûr que ton estimée mère se retourne dans sa tombe en entendant parler ainsi son précieux rejeton. Quant aux codes dis-toi que cela fera peut-être un jour la différence entre un message gardant son secret, et ton filleul sa peau, et un message décodé, et un filleul bouffant les Mandragores par la racine…

—Et si au passage tu peux me faire suer sang et eau sur les abaques….

—Ma foi, il faut bien s'offrir des petits plaisirs, dans la vie. »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un commentaire. Depuis trois mois que Severus venait le rejoindre chaque jour pour son entraînement, Albus et Minerva avaient déjà dû soigner un total de huit yeux au beurre noir, sept doigts cassés et trois côtes fêlées.

Si Albus n'avait pas pris la précaution de confisquer les baguettes avant chaque séance, il y aurait sans doute eu un mort ! **2**

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs mois d'effort, de jurons, de disputes homériques faisant trembler les murs et de conciliations patientes d'Albus, moins patientes de Minerva, et accompagnées de chocolat de Remus, Sirius fut décrété prêt par son professeur.3

La Roumanie, évidemment, c'est moins bien que les Bahamas quand on espère croiser de charmantes collègues espionnes en bikini.

Sirius s'en consola en devenant une nuisance particulièrement efficace contre les menées de Voldemort dans ce coin du monde.4

Sighetul Marmaţiei, Roumanie, un matin de mai.

Sirius descendit la rue d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner. Il était suivi, et son rendez-vous était dans moins d'une heure, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse des mouchards d'abord, sinon il était bon pour dire à Albus que la mission était compromise ! L'entraînement de cette pourriture de Snape se révélait utile : même sous sa forme humaine, il pouvait évaluer leur nombre facilement : au moins deux devant, l'ayant dépassé et se rabattant maintenant vers lui et trois derrière, et peut-être encore un électron libre.

S'il transplanait, il démontrait qu'il se savait suivi et que cela le gênait, adieu la couverture d'aristocrate décadent ici pour acheter une gamine pré pubère… Il entra au hasard dans un supermarché, monta à l'étage vêtements pour femmes, le quatrième, par l'ascenseur, en redescendit deux par l'escalier, acheta un kilo de pommes avant de reprendre l'ascenseur. Sortant un bonnet rouge de sa poche, il se dirigea à pas calmes vers l'entrée principale de grand magasin. Le gros bras qui avait été laissé seul pour surveiller celle là tandis que les autres passaient le magasin au peigne fin et gardaient les toilettes pour être sûr que Sirius ne s'enfuyait pas par la lucarne de celles-là, ne le vit même pas passer.

Il traversa brusquement la rue, slaloma entre les voitures, gagna ensuite le monument aux morts qu'il contourna, repartant dans l'autre sens, entra dans le premier bar venu, laissa son sac à côté du comptoir, commanda une bière et se dirigea vers les toilettes… d'où il fit exploser d'un sort la Bombasouse dans le sac. Profitant de la cohue, il ressortit de l'établissement, grimpa dans un bus avant de descendre deux arrêts plus loin.

Une course en taxi plus loin, il pénétra dans l'hôtel prévu, demanda une chambre avec vue sur la rue, y resta 10 minutes, puis en sortit pour aller crocheter la serrure du vestiaire des femmes de ménage, vide à cette heure ci… minus Severus Snape, vêtu à la moldu.

« Mais…

—Le temps est beau, mais moins qu'à Brisbane au printemps, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » débita Snape d'une traite, sans même le regarder.

Le mot de passe ? Merlin, mais c'était Albus qui aurait dû l'avoir !

« Feue ma sainte mère m'a fait jurer de ne jamais visiter le Queensland, je ne saurais donc vous le dire, répondit Sirius avant d'enchaîner, Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

—Toujours aussi affable et raffiné, à ce que je vois. Le conseil d'administration a été décalé, ça aurait paru suspect qu'Albus n'y assiste pas. Tout comme je trouve suspect que tu sois toujours en vie, tu as ouvert les cuisses devant qui, pour acheter leur silence ?

—Si je n'avais pas de renseignements à passer, je te ferais bouffer ton rictus! » Sirius vint s'asseoir face à son vieil ennemi, malgré son envie féroce de mordre. _Mission, Sirius, pense à la mission. Prouve à Snape que tu es tout à fait digne de la confiance d'Albus_.

« Ferme la, et écoute moi, les Magyars ont rencontré hier l'émissaire de Voldemort et…Snivellus, tu pourrais faire l'effort d'être attentif, il y a une guerre en cours, bordel!

—….

— _Quoi _?

— Rien. Fais ton rapport. »

Lorsque Snape se glissa par la porte, une heure plus tard, il eut un demi-sourire appréciateur pour Sirius en forme d'au revoir. Celui-ci s'en sentit assez perturbé.

_Ne fais confiance à personne. Jamais. Ceux qui ne savent rien ne disent rien, même par erreur. _

Tonks hurla quand le sort brula le visage de son père. Bellatrix éclata de rire, un son grinçant et déplaisant qui faisait couler de la glace dans le sang des auditeurs.

« Il va falloir parler, petite nièce, ou il y passe ! De toute façon, il y passera sans doute pour avoir dévoyé ta mère, pour avoir engrossé une Black d'une petite bâtarde sang de bourbe comme toi ! Parle, parle donc, petite nièce, et je promets une mort rapide à ton cher père….

Comme pour démontrer l'autre possibilité, elle jeta un Doloris à Ted Tonks, qui hurla de nouveau, faisant glousser de joie Bella, qui finit par lever le sort et se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Où se cache mon dégénéré de cousin ? »

Seulement Tonks ne savait rien.

Même si l'Auror en elle était reconnaissante à Sirius de lui avoir caché sa localisation et sa mission, sa relation avec son cousin ne fut plus jamais la même.

Severus, seul contact du dernier des Black avec la Grande Bretagne, tut soigneusement à Sirius la mort de Ted Tonks5. L'ancien Maraudeur ne l'apprit que par hasard, six mois plus tard, dans une vieille édition de la Gazette des Sorciers, que sa logeuse croate avait utilisé pour couvrir le plan de travail en épluchant des topinambours.

Il mit son poing dans la figure de l'autre homme, dans un bar de Varsovie, lors du contact suivant. Le Maître de Potions cracha deux dents, lui affirma qu'il était un imbécile à qui le remords aurait fait faire une idiotie, comme d'écrire à Tonks et de dévoiler ainsi sa localisation. Sirius, toujours furieux, encore plus de savoir que l'autre avait raison, se bourra à la vodka vélane, se battit avec un camionneur dans le bar, et finit la nuit en tentant de séduire Severus avant de lui vomir dessus. Au matin, l'autre homme était parti, rappelé par Voldemort, et ils ne se revirent qu'un an plus tard.

Tout au long de cette année, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit jouer au _et si_…

Et si il avait moins bu ? Snape, sans se rouler à ses pieds de gratitude à cette marque d'intérêt, avait néanmoins accepté et rendu les baisers… Et si Sirius avait été capable d'aller plus loin ? Est-ce que Sev… Est-ce que _Snape_ l'aurait laissé aller jusqu'au bout, ou est-ce qu'il aurait ri et se serait moqué de cette grande folle de Black ?

_Sirius Black est connu, donc sans intérêt._

Le douanier recherchait un anglais du nom de Sidney Perkins, citoyen britannique, qui avait volé d'importants documents au Ministre roumain de la Magie, causant indirectement son suicide. Stanley Merlings, argentin d'origine écossaise, passa comme une lettre à la poste, et n'eut même pas droit à un second coup d'œil. Après tout, il aurait fallu un oeil . Dans une station d'autoroute, Sirius laissa tomber le passeport moldu dans un trop plein d'égouts, avant de découdre plus ou moins soigneusement la doublure de son sac et de devenir Troy Attenborough à l'aide d'un passeport sorcier australien.

Trois jours plus tard, dans un hôtel d'Anvers, il passa une soirée à modifier celui-ci à l'aide d'encre et d'un peu de blanc d'œuf, et c'est Tom M'ttonbortugsh qui entra en Angleterre.

S'il survivait à la guerre, il faudrait qu'il remercie Severus, parce que falsifier des passeports, c'était assez _cool_.

Au passage les remerciements pourraient éventuellement inclure le fait que cela lui ait sauvé trois fois la vie en un an mais ce n'est pas un argument qui toucherait ce vieil emmerdeur.

S'il était tout à fait honnête, Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il comprenait mieux Snape désormais. Depuis un an et demi qu'il avait quitté Square Grimmauld, cette vie perpétuellement sur ses gardes l'avait rendu plus sombre, plus cassant, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit après Azkaban, alors s'il avait eu des années de métier, comme cette vieille carne de Severus… Oui, il le comprenait mieux. Il le jugeait toujours un vilain jojo contrariant, mais personne n'est parfait.

_Garde toujours un refuge prêt_

Sirius passa la porte du jardin de la petite maison et salua la vieille dame à la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée :

« Hello Alice ! Vous êtes plus charmante que jamais.

—Oh, monsieur Pittar, vous êtes un vilain flatteur. Vous êtes là pour longtemps, j'espère ? Vous avez bien besoin d'un repos. En un an, vous n'avez pas dû passer plus de trois semaines au total ici. »

Sirius mit la main sur le cœur et prit une pose dramatique.

« Hélas, non, je suis attendu pour prendre le commandement d'un autre cargo, en Mer du Nord. Je vais vous payer deux mois de loyer d'avance pour la chambre, d'ailleurs. »

Il gagna la petite chambre et retira 200 Gallions de dessous la latte qui bougeait sous le lit.

La guerre était finie.

Albus l'avait envoyé se cacher en attendant que le Magenmagot rende une ordonnance assurant tout à la fois son innocence et sa liberté et Sirius avait obéi scrupuleusement. Seulement il avait déjà utilisé cette cache, il devait partir, tout de suite.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et la baguette au creux de ses reins le surprit… _Pas déjà ! _

« Alors, je croyais t'avoir formé mieux que ça ?

—Snape ! Comment tu m'as trouvé aussi vite ?

—C'est moi qui t'ai enseigné, non ? Tu es un peu mon œuvre.

—Ehhh ! »

Un petit rire échappa à Severus, ce qui ébaudit quelque peu Sirius, qui se retourna avec précaution. Non, c'était bien Snape, mais l'austère robe était tombée, révélant un costume moldu, noir parce qu'on ne se refait pas, et la mine contrariée qu'il lui connaissait depuis des années était adoucie par un sourire amusé.

Sirius se pencha, renifla. C'est bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé. AÀ l'odeur, il aurait dit whisky.

« Severus Snape, par les cornes de Merlin, mais _**tu es ivre**_ !

—Tout au plus un peu gai. Après tout, les Seigneurs Noirs ne chutent pas si souvent, ça se fête »

Sirius inclina la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Severus s'approcha encore un peu, faisant déglutir l'autre.

« Tu sais que cette gourde d'Ombrage a fait remettre ton dossier sur le haut de la pile ? Malgré tous les efforts d'Albus et de Shacklebolt, il faudra sûrement des mois….

—Et ça te concerne parce que…. ?

—Parce qu'il est plus difficile à un douanier de repérer un sorcier censé voyager seul quand il se déplace en duo6. Franchement, Black, tu as l'esprit qui tourne au ralenti. Il va falloir que je reprenne ton entraînement. Sur tous les sujets et avec application. »

L'attirant à lui, Severus l'embrassa, avec beaucoup de cœur et beaucoup de dents, avant de se reculer de deux pas avec brusquerie, scandalisant Sirius qui aurait bien prolongé l'expérience. Pour le bien de la science, évidemment.

« On s'en va.

—Là ? Maintenant ?

—Maintenant. »

Ouvrant la porte, Severus entraina son ancien ennemi dans l'escalier. La guerre était finie, Voldemort, puisse le Diable utiliser ses os en guise de cure-dents, était définitivement mort et lui-même avait bien l'intention de prendre un repos bien mérité et attendu depuis quelque chose comme quinze ans.

Il avait deux billets pour le ferry, côte à côte, ou encore trois places, chacune dans une classe différente, sur un vol pour la Belgique, ou encore une chambre de bonne qui les attendait à Edimbourg, sans compter deux billets pour après demain, sur deux Eurostars successifs, trois caches à Paris, avec de l'argent et des papiers, cinq du même type à Londres, trois Aurors qui lui devaient des services, une jeune fonctionnaire belge qui était persuadé qu'il était son frère et pourrait lui en fournir d'autres, plus de six cent gallions dissimulés dans sa valise…

Suffisamment de solutions de replis pour que même un être aussi paranoïaque envisage la vie avec sérénité, quoique avec la prudence qui faisait vivre l'espion.

Et surtout, il n'était plus seul à se cacher dans l'ombre.

Dans le taxi qui les emmenait, il ne protesta pas quand Sirius posa une main sur son genou.

***************Fin.

1 Et aussi sur la célèbre recette de Melissa Black de blanc-manger à l'eau de fleur d'oranger, qu'Albus avait gouté une fois, dans un dîner en 1918, et dont il ne désespérait pas d'obtenir le secret de Sirius.

2 Alors que là, grâce à cette manifestation de la sagesse dumbledorienne, la seule vraie victime à déplorer était le mobilier de la demeure. Les sorts de réparation ne peuvent pas tout et les différentes bagarres entre nos deux héros avaient couté la vie à suffisamment de vaisselle, de fauteuils, de tables basses et même de chenets pour monter en ménage tous les enfants Weasley !

3 Plus exactement, Severus décréta : « BLACK ! Espèce de sombre crétin à l'esprit végétatif, cette fois j'en ai ma claque de tes jurons et de ta personne pouilleuse ! Dis à Albus que tu es prêt, moi, je m'en lave les mains ! ».

4 Et en séduisant toutes ses cibles en dessous de soixante ans. Treize ans de prison l'avait rendu assez peu difficile, n'en déplaise au romantisme des lecteurs.

5 Soyez rassurés : Ted Tonks fut vengé par Kingsley Shacklebolt, le jour de la dernière Bataille. Être l'homme qui tua Lestrange lui valut la considération des foules et des propositions de mariage d'une nuée d'héritières pleines aux as, qu'il scandalisa proprement en se mettant en ménage avec Mme Rosmerta, une aubergiste de quinze ans plus âgée que lui. Il s'en fiche, cultive son potager et vit heureux, bien décidé à ne jamais remettre les pieds chez les Aurors, une guerre lui a suffi !

6 Et parce que les salles du sous sol de Poudlard avaient été détruites lors de la dernière bataille et qu'Albus se proposait donc de relocaliser sa salle de classe juste à côté de celle de Sybille. Severus avait donc courageusement pris la fuite. Vingt ans d'espionnage, c'est une chose, mais il ne faut pas trop en demander !


End file.
